Users may attend events at venues, including sporting events, concerts, and other viewing events. While at the venue, the user may bring a user device such as mobile phones, smart watches and glasses, and tablet computers. These user devices may be utilized to post social networking interactions, message friends, and/or share media. Additionally, the user may be active while at the event, such as singing and/or dancing while at a concert. Such information may be indicative of how much the user is enjoying the event. Moreover, subsequent purchases by the user may also indicate that the user enjoyed the event, such as album purchases from a concert or sports memorabilia from a sports team. However, without receiving and processing this information, the hosting party for the event (e.g., a management company or the owner of the venue) is unaware of how successful and enjoyable the event was. Thus, the hosting party may be unaware of how to price future sales of tickets to future showings of the event or similar events. Moreover, the hosting party may not know expected revenue from the future showings or how best to advertise the future showings to maximize revenue.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.